The invention is directed to a clamping- and deformation or shaping tool with tool jaws fastened so as to be replaceable at a stationary basic member on the one hand and on a mobile trolley on the other hand with the jaws being movable against each other by means of a spindle drive similar to a bench vise.
Clamping tools having a spindle drive and being manually actuatable, so-called bench vises, are known in different embodiments. Herein it is also known, to design the clamping jaws depending upon the application purpose differently and replaceably, in which connection we merely refer to the DE-C-34 30 814 or DE-A-41 37 927 by way of an example. The problem of designing clamping jaws so as to be replaceable is comparatively old so that very old solutions are known, for instance the DE-C-28 49 92 or DE-C-34 14 34.
In deformation or shaping tools it is necessary to generate high deformation forces, which frequently cannot be supplied by a vise which is manually actuated through a spindle drive, so that it is known to use mechanical step-up gearing as a drive also in order to generate high clamping forces, as is for instance described in the FR-C-1 054 956 or DE-A-2 058 806.
The need often arises to use a tool permitting all of the following tasks to be performed on work benches for accomplishing the most differing processing problems, as for instance bending of different shapes, riveting, embossing, crimping, stamping, cutting flat-, round- and profiled material as well as steel pipe, non-ferrous metal, plastics material, textile or similar materials.
This necessitates to equip this workbench with mechanical power actuation, to integrate auxiliary means such as adjustable stops and straight edges into same and to dispose in such a bench quick-change tools appropriate for the task in this bench vise.
Tools for these tasks usually consist of two parts, these can be in the form of plates as cutting- or embossing tools and similar, on the one hand, and as counter parts or anvils for this, on the other hand. These plates need to be aligned with respect to one another in a positionally accurate way.
In known solutions which also include the DE-C-32 11 521 of the applicants or the U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,526 and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,731, answers for only partial regions are offered, meaning either an adaptation of the clamping jaw to different task definitions is possible or the application of higher clamping forces. Contrary to that it is the task of the invention to create a multi-functional tool, which is respectively quickly adaptable to different usage purposes and which if necessary can provide not only high clamping-, but rather also high deformation forces.